Información Confidencial
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Una cena enttre Bond y Q antes de los sucesos de Skyfall


- Has estado evitándome. – Bond comentó después de que el mesero se había retirado con su orden. M le miró seria, mientras daba un sorbo a su Merlot.

- Explícame como puedo estar evitándote cuando has estado fuera del país los pasados cuatro meses y yo he estado ocupada tratando de mantener a la vieja Inglaterra a salvo. – Su tono era severo, pero Bond podía ver el brillo de una sonrisa en los ojos de ella. Esa sonrisa que, sabía muy bien, era sólo para él.

- Tuve que sobornar a Tanner para que despejara tu agenda y pudiera tenerte para mí por al menos un par de horas. A eso le llamó yo evitarme. – Le observó apretar los labios en ese gesto suyo de molestia.

- Espero que lo que le hayas prometido valga la pena la reprimenda que le daré la próxima vez que lo vea. – Bond tenía la intención de hacerla sentirse cómoda, de relajarse un poco fuera de la formalidad de las oficinas del MI6. De dejar de ser M – la cabeza de la fuerza de seguridad más letal del mundo occidental – y sólo ser alguien cualquiera disfrutando de una cena casual en compañía de un amigo.

- Boletos en zona Platino para el concierto de los Stone._ Ah, ya veo._ Un momento de distracción para él a cambio de uno para ti. – Alzó su copa y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella, a regañadientes, hizo otro tanto con la suya. Bebieron sin dejar de mirarse y Bond sonrió cuando notó el ligero rubor en las mejillas pálidas de su jefa.

- Así que… - el mesero interrumpió las palabras de Bond cuando llegó con los entremeses. – Has estado evitándome. Hasta donde sé, la misión a la que me enviaste fue un éxito, así que no creo que estés molesta conmigo por asuntos de trabajo. Creo que me he comportado bien últimamente, así que tampoco es mi vida personal la que te tiene preocupada. – Su mirada fijó su atención en las manos de ella, constatando lo que hasta entonces había sido un rumor para él: el anillo de matrimonio finalmente había desaparecido de su dedo anular.

Había enviudado poco antes de que le enviaran de misión a Sudáfrica casi cinco meses atrás. Para todos en la oficina, M había tomado las cosas con calma y serenidad, sin dejar el trabajo más que el tiempo necesario para arreglar el funeral y resolver los asuntos testamentarios. Serena y en control frente a todos en la oficina pero él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba devastada y que no había hablado con nadie sobre su pena.

- ¿Estás bien? – Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, reteniéndola cuando intentó apartarla. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con tanta entereza que tuvo que ser él quien rompiera el contacto visual, sorprendido por la honestidad en los cansados ojos grises.

- No es asunto tuyo, Bond. No olvides con quien estás hablando. – Se puso de pie, visiblemente alterada y tomó camino a la salida, sin mirar atrás. Rápidamente él sacó de su billetera algo de dinero que dejó sobre la mesa y fue tras ella.

La alcanzó en el elevador, apenas a tiempo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Notó el ligero temblor en sus labios y el brillo de las lágrimas en las pestañas y se sintió mal por haberla puesto en esa posición.

- No fue mi intención…- el golpe sobre su rostro fue doloroso y sorpresivo. La miró, las lágrimas finalmente rodando por sus mejillas, más por la rabia que por el dolor. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el área de estacionamiento. Bond tomó conciencia de la situación; un lugar demasiado público para algo tan personal. Se le acercó un poco más, sin tratar de hacer contacto.

- Te sacaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Espero hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza, evitando mirarle a la cara. Le hizo una señal para que saliera del elevador y caminó unos pasos tras ella, vigilando cada esquina del amplio estacionamiento. Subieron al auto en silencio y siguieron así durante el largo recorrido hasta la zona residencial donde M vivía. Sin mirarle y sin decir palabra, le dejó acompañarla hasta su piso, dejando la puerta abierta en una clara invitación para entrar.

El piso estaba a oscuras, con excepción de una solitaria lámpara en la gran sala. Se quedaron en el pasillo en penumbras, frente a frente, ella con la cabeza baja, los hombros caídos, finalmente derrotada.

Se le acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza, mientras ella finalmente rompía en sollozos, temblando. Le acarició los cabellos, acunándola entre sus brazos, confortándola tanto como ella se lo permitiera.

Las manos de ella estaban crispadas sobre la fina tela de su abrigo pero, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse. Los sollozos habían cesado, pero él sabía que seguía llorando. Le besó los cabellos, susurrando frases hechas apropiadas para el momento. La escuchó suspirar y las manos que apretaban su cuerpo comenzaron a soltarle.

Se apartaron un poco y bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, para ver si la tormenta había pasado y era el momento de retirarse. Había tristeza y cansancio en la mirada de ella, pero también había anhelo y algo más que removió dentro de su pecho sentimientos que creía olvidados desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. Las manos de ella habían atrapado sus muñecas y sus labios temblaban. Bond bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos, la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole fuerte dentro del pecho.

- M, yo… - los dedos de ella se posaron sobre sus labios y Bond no pudo evitar un estremecimiento que le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- Después, James. - el abrió los ojos cuando le escucho decir su nombre – Tendrás mucho más por que pedir disculpas después.

Fue ella, como siempre, quien tomó la decisión final por los dos. Fue ella quien buscó su boca, quien los llevó por el piso a oscuras hasta su habitación. Fue ella quien guió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, enseñándole dónde, cuanto y cómo le necesitaba.

Había reverencia en el toque de Bond, pero pronto ella le dejó en claro que no era eso lo que esperaba de él. M era una mujer voluntariosa, dura y audaz en su vida profesional, ¿por qué había pensado que sería diferente en su vida personal?

Era una entrega mutua, una aceptación y un reconocimiento que ambos habían decidido dejar de lado al principio de su relación profesional, por el bien del País y la Corona. Un momento que, ambos sabían, sería único y final. Ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de alimentar el sentimiento y a ambos les bastaba este momento para el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Ya era casi de madrugada cuando Bond salió del edificio y tomó camino a su propio departamento. Habían hablado y hablado, entre caricias, besos y sábanas revueltas. Nada había cambiado, excepto que todo era diferente, pero ambos eran maestros en el arte de guardar secretos y mantener las apariencias.

Y éste no era, siquiera, uno de los secretos más peligrosos que tuviera que guardar.


End file.
